1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling an image photographing therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a mobile terminal having a plurality of cameras.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal having a plurality of cameras can perform each photographing operation using a plurality of the cameras.
However, the mobile terminal is unable to provide a user interface effective to input a camera related control command to each of a plurality of the cameras.
Moreover, the mobile terminal is unable to generate a new photographed image using a plurality of images taken via a plurality of the cameras.